Piégés
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Au XVIIIe siècle, dans un village mineur de Magnolia. Levy, jeune ouvrière du village, vit seule. malgré la pauvreté qui dévaste le village. Néanmoins, elle rentre la tête et continue de travailler. Jusqu'au jour ou une explosion ravage la mine.Lorsqu'elle comprend qu'un des mineur es coincé sous les tonnes de roches, elle n'hésite pas une seconde. Qui a dit qu'elle était faible ?
Janvier 1873. Le petit village de Magnolia n'était qu'un bourg ou vivent des familles d'ouvriers et de mineurs. La misère y régnait en maitre. Les habitants gagnaient juste assez de quoi vivre le travail était dangereux, payé une misère, presque pas de quoi s'acheter une simple miche de pain bon marché. A cette époque de l'année, les rues étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche neige. Pour autant, le travail ne s'arrêtait pas tous les matins, les mineurs et les ouvrières se séparaient avec la peur de ne pas revoir l'autre le soir venu. Les femmes emmenaient les filles à l'usine les hommes entrainaient tous les garçons qui savaient marcher longtemps pour des longues journées dans la mine. Mais personne ne se lamentait sur son triste sort a quoi bon ? Parmi ses gens, ce trouvait Levy. Elle avait de long, très long cheveux bleus magnifiques, qu'elle essayait de laver dès qu'elle le pouvait. Transie de froid, elle avançait dans le neige qui trempait le bas de sa robe qui était déjà déchiré de toute pars. Comme ses amies, elle allait à l'usine du village, essayer de gagner son repas du soir. Elle marchait au côté de Lucy, mariée comme l'indiquait le foulard qui cachait ses longs cheveux blonds. Près des deux jeunes filles cheminait la pauvre Jubia, enceinte jusqu'aux dents, qui était obligée d'aller travailler pour gagner suffisamment pour pouvoir nourrir le bébé à sa venue, une venue qui ne saurais tarder. Ses cheveux, bleus également, étaient eux aussi cachés par un foulard tâché. Malgré que les trois filles aient le même âge, Levy était la seule à ne pas être mariée, et on murmurait sur son passage. Ne pas être mariée à 17 ans était très mal vut seulement Levy ne recherchait pas de mari. D'une part, aucun homme du village ne l'intéressait d'autre part, couvrir ses cheveux la répugnait. Ses cheveux étaient la seule chose à quoi elle tenait ils étaient hérités de son père, morts dans un coup de grisou trois ans auparavant. Elle détestait les voir sales, et ils la gênaient s'ils étaient détaché aussi, elle avait prit l'habitude de les attacher en une longue tresse qui lui descendait dans le creux du dos. On parlait souvent d'elle dans les soirées entre hommes. Tous s'accordaient a dire qu'elle était l'épouse idéale. Affectueuse, gentille, loyale, souriante et se contentant de peu voila toutes les qualités d'une parfaite conjointe. Seulement, à la mort de son père, son grand père avait prit la responsabilité d'elle et il renvoyait sur les roses quiconque demandait sa mains. Ce vieil excentrique était nommé Makarof et la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui remettait les idées en place, c'était qu'il était un héro. Enfin, qu'il avait été un héro. Il avait sauvé trois hommes du coup de grisou qui avait tué le père de Levy et pour cela, tout le monde respectait ses décisions. Même si on le prenait parfois pour un fou, comme quand il refusait la main de sa petite fille aux deux prétendants les plus coriaces, Jett et Droy, deux frères miniers. Levy, elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Certes, Jett ou Droy étaient surement de bons hommes, mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'un d'eux. La jeune fille arrivait à l'usine quand Juvia du s'arrêter pour souffler un peu, les mains posées sur son gros ventre. Aussitôt, Lucy et Levy retournèrent auprès d'elle, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?  
-Ou-Oui, répondit la pauvre fille, essoufflée, Jubia est... juste fatiguée... Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour Jubia.

Charitable, Lucy passa son bras autours des épaules de sa compagne - bien qu'avec un peu de mal, elle était nettement plus petite qu'elle- et l'aida à rentrer pour s'assoir à sa place. Toutes les femmes de l'atelier étaient d'accord la future mère devait arrêter de venir, pour son bien et pour celui du bébé. Quand pour la énième fois, la responsable de l'usine, Erza, lui passa un savon, elle répondit une ixième fois la même chose.

\- L'argent que récolte Grey-sama en allant à la mine n'est pas suffisant... Jusqu'à la naissance, Jubia continuera de venir.

Assise a quelques tables de là, Levy observait la future maman avec un air compatissant. Elle, elle ne supporterait jamais d'être enceinte jusqu'aux dents comme Jubia. Ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, faire les choses par elle-même lui manquerait trop. Malgré cela, elle adorait les enfants et les bébés. Elle ne se privait pas de s'émerveiller quand le bébé donnait un coup de pied, ou quand une des très jeunes filles d'Erza marchait dans sa direction. Tout en pensant à ces adorables bouilles qu'avaient les enfants Fernandez, elle se mit à l'ouvrage. En dix heures, elle parvenait à coudre six chemises d'hommes, ce qui lui rapportait à peut près trois franc cinquante les bons jours. Parfois, le fils s'emmêlait ou se cassait il fallait alors tout recommencer, et cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Elle prit l'aiguille dans sa boite de couture et se mit à l'ouvrage tout en discutant avec Kanna, une jeune femme qui trainait derrière elle une petite fille qui l'aidait un peu dans sa tâche. La pauvre, pensait souvent Levy. Son mari et son fils son a la mine. Si jamais il y avait un coup de grisou, que deviendrait-elle ? Mais il ne fallait pas penser a cela, comme le disait souvent ses amies. Par ce que cela portait malheur, de penser à des choses aussi horribles. Tout a ses pensées, Levy se piqua soudain sur son aiguille. Elle était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y fit pas attention et ne vit pas la perle de sang se former à l'extrémité de son pouce. Soudain, elle remarqua la petite tâche qui s'était formée sur le tissu et jura, s'attirant le regard de ses compagnes.

\- Levy ? demanda Erza, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'ai tâché la chemise que je cousais, murmura la jeune fille, honteuse.

La rousse s'approcha et examina le tissu en soupirant.

\- Ça ira, fini-t-elle par dire avant de se redresser. Allez vous autres, remettez vous au travail !

Levy allais repiquer son aiguille dans le coton quand la porte s'ouvrir violement. Derrière elle se tenait une jeune femme, visiblement essoufflée et paniquée. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, si bien que Lucy finit par dire :

\- Calme-toi, Biska ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La dénommée Biska repoussa ses cheveux verts sous son foulards et haleta :

\- La... La mine... Il y a eu... Une explosion...

Il y eu un moment de silence écrasant dans l'atelier. Puis toutes les femmes se levèrent en hâtes, attrapèrent leurs filles et se mirent à courir vers la mine, la peur au ventre. Leurs maris, leurs pères, leurs fils ! Etaient-ils tous vivant ? Levy suivit le mouvement comme les autres, inquiète. Son cousin Luxus était dans la mine. Pourvut qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Quelques minutes après, la vingtaine d'ouvrière débarqua devant le trou à charbon. Tout autant d'hommes les accueillirent en les serrant fortement contre eux. Paniquée, Levy chercha Luxus du regard. Son appréhension retomba quand elle le vit en train d'enlacer sa femme, Mirajane, et son fils, un air soulagé sur le visage. Décidant qu'elle ne devait pas les déranger, Levy parcourra la foule du regard. A bout de souffle, Jubia du s'allonger dans la neige, accrochée a son conjoins, un mineur brun du nom de Grey Fullbuster. Lucy, tremblante de peur, étreignait Natsu qui lui murmurait des mots de réconforts à l'oreille, imitée par leurs deux fils. Erza embrassait Jellal en tenant ses filles par la main. Evergreen étouffait son fils et son mari Elfman sous ses étreintes. Kanna, visiblement soulagée, gardait contre elle son fils tout en serrant contre elle Bacchus qui tentait de la rassurer. Lissana se laissait persuader par Fried qu'il n'avait rien, ni lui ni leurs fils de 5 ans. Il ne manquait apparemment aucun mineur. Alors pourquoi se sentiment étreignait le cœur de Levy ? Elle regarda l'entrée de la mine. Elle était bouchée par d'énormes rochers. Heureusement que tout les mineurs avaient put sortir à temps.

Attendez.  
Tous les mineurs ? Non.  
Pas tous.

-Attendez, hurla-t-elle, où est Gajeel ?

Gajeel Redfox. Un ami d'enfance qui passait son temps à se battre avec ses compagnons, qui était un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Un garçon qu'elle avait souvent couvert pour ses bêtises avant qu'il ne parte à la mine et elle à l'usine. Où était-il ? La réponse était évidente, mais Levy ne voulait pas y croire. Tout les mineurs étaient sortit !

Dès qu'il entendu le cri de Levy, Natsu se sépara de sa femme et chercha son ami des yeux. Rien.

\- Gajeel ! Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il regarda les autres hommes qui restaient choqués, eux aussi. Il se précipita sur les rocher qui bloquaient l'accès au souterrain. Il se mit à taper dessus comme un forcené en hurlant.

\- GAJEEL ! REPOND MOI ! T'A PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE MORT, STUPIDE BOITE DE CONSERVE !

Levy, figée, entendit Jubia se mettre à pleurer. Gajeel avait toujours été son ami. Et voila qu'il était mort. Les hommes serrèrent leurs femmes contre eux. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils n'avaient perdu personne. Gajeel était encore trop jeune pour être tué comme ça... Alors que tout le monde commençait à partir, elle crut entendre quelque chose qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Serai-ce possible que...

\- Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle.  
\- C'est peine perdue, Levy, lui murmura Lucy, peinée. La mine c'est effondrée et...

Sans prendre compte des paroles de son amie, Levy se précipita sur le mur de pierre qui bloquait l'entrée de l amine. Elle repéra un petit trou et tendit l'oreille, espérant l'impossible... Elle attendit, le cœur battant... Soudain, un cri lointain lui parvint et elle se redressa en hurlant.

\- IL EST VIVANT ! JE L'AI ENTENDU, IL VIENT DE CRIER, IL EST TOUJOURS VIVANT !

Aussitôt, tous revinrent, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Jellal s'approcha du trou et hurla :

\- GAJEEL ! TU NOUS ENTENDS ?

Un faible son lui répondit et tous sourirent largement. Il était en vie. Coincé, mais en vie.

\- Levy, fit soudain Grey, tu dois aller le chercher.

Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers le brun qui la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Moi ?  
\- Ouais. Regarde le trou. Il est bien trop étroit pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais toi tu es assez petite pour pouvoir te faufiler à l'intérieur et aller voir comment il va.

La jeune fille regarda plus attentivement l'ouverture. Elle était large d'une quarantaine de centimètres, et haute comme à peut près une tête impossible d'entrer pour un homme qui aurait la carrure de Natsu, de Jellal ou de Grey, et ne parlons pas de Luxus et Elfman. Même les autres filles semblaient trop grandes pour passer, et hors de question d'y envoyer un enfant. Levy était donc la seule à pouvoir passer. Elle était effrayée par cette grande caverne qui semblait vouloir l'avaler, et déglutit. Elle laissa cependant Jellal nouer une corde autour de sa taille. Natsu enleva son casque, libérant ses cheveux roses, et le lui colla sur la tête en alluma la lampe frontale qui se trouvait dessus. Levy stressait de plus en plus. Jellal vérifia une dernière fois le nœud de la corde et lui fit :

\- Dès que tu l'auras retrouvé, tire deux fois sur la corde. S'il est toujours vivant quand tu arriveras, tire encore deux fois après une pause de quelques secondes Sinon, remonte sans tarder. Compris ?  
\- Compris.

L'idée de découvrir un cadavre effrayait au plus haut point la jeune fille. Lucy s'approchât, imitée par Erza et Juvia, et la serra contre elle.

\- Reviens en un seul morceau, lui bredouilla la blonde.  
\- Je m'en rappellerais, lui répondit Levy avant de se dégager.

Elle se retourna et fit face au trou. Elle respira un grand coup et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Le noir l'accueillit heureusement qu'elle avait sa lampe. Des rochers étaient tombés en nombres Levy du en escalader plusieurs pour arriver a un endroit dégager pour souffler. Sa robe longue la gênait comment faire de l'escalade et se déplacer entre les rochers avec une robe de plusieurs kilos ? Cela faisait à peine cinq minute qu'elle était entrée et elle s'essoufflait déjà. Les déchirures de sa robe se prirent soudain dans une pointe de pierre. Il y eu un grand bruit et du tissu se mit à pendouiller lamentablement. Agacée, Levy lorgna un instant sa robe. Elle coutait vingt franc autrement dit, plus d'une semaine entière de travail sans manger, donc près d'un mois et demie d'économie. Cependant, elle était vielle - on voyait presque ses chevilles à présent qu'elle était déchirée. Et sans elle, Levy avancerais beaucoup plus vite. Oui, décidément, il fallait qu'elle s'en sépare. Pas question cependant, de se promener toute nue. Levy rougit toute seule à cette idée ridicule. Non, elle avait une bien meilleure idée. Elle saisit une pierre pointue, et avec un peu de réticence tout de même, déchira sa robe sur toute la longueur au niveau des genoux. Le tissu tomba sur le sol et la jeune fille se trouva tout de suite plus légère. Elle repoussa sa longue tresse dans son dos et pensa pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle la gênait plus qu'autre chose, avant de se reprendre. Elle entreprit ensuite de grimper un rocher énorme. Elle avait des cloques sur les mains, mais ne broncha pas la vie de Gajeel en dépendait. Elle était arrivée en haut de son rocher et posa la main... dans le vide. Elle cria en se sentant partir et tomba brusquement dix mètres plus bas. Le souffle coupé, elle lutta pour respirer. Une sacré chute, pensa-t-elle quand elle réussi à reprendre son souffle. Mais heureusement, les prises étaient nombreuses et elle pourrait remonter sans problèmes. Un peu meurtrie, elle se releva et ressentit aussitôt une douleur dans le genou gauche seulement, elle n'osa pas regarder, de peur de se décourager. Alors elle se remit à avancer tout en boitillant. Heureusement pour elle, la suite était beaucoup plus dégagée. Elle appela son ami plusieurs fois, mais rien ne lui répondit. Son genou lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle commençait à désespérer de retrouver Gajeel quand elle entrevit un faisceau de lumière. Son cœur fit un bon et elle se précipita vers la source de la lumière. C'était un casque de mineur, elle le reconnaissait, c'était celui de Gajeel. Elle le reconnu car un jour, il avait eu l abonne idée de tester du charbon sur la casquette et que la trace était restée. Elle le toucha et le prit dans sa main en s'en servant pour éclairer les alentours. Si le casque était là, alors son propriétaire ne devait pas être loin. Elle perçut soudain un gémissement. Oui ! Elle se précipita et découvrit son compagnon allongé derrière un rocher à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle resta un instant interdite. Ses longs cheveux ébènes lui tombait sur le visage se yeux rubis étaient fiévreux. Elle posa d'office sa main sur son front et sentit quelque chose de poisseux et de chaud lui coller à la main. Elle la retira et se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était du sang. Il devait avoir prit une pierre sur la tête qui l'avait assommé, puis s'était réveillé ensevelit sous terre.

\- Gajeel, Gajeel tu m'entends ? C'est moi, c'est Levy, je t'ai retrouvé, je vais te sortir de là !  
\- Le...Levy...  
\- Oui, c'est moi, t'est sortit d'affaire...

Elle se rappela soudain de la corde. Elle la saisit et tira deux fois. Elle pensa au soulagement que les autres devaient ressentirent les autres dehors, et tira une nouvelle fois deux fois. Puis elle se désintéressa de l'attache et retourna vers Gajeel pour essayer de voir s'il avait une autre blessure que celle qu'il avait à la tête. Elle promena son regard sur lui et hoqueta. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'approcha. A partir du haut des cuisses, les jambes du brun disparaissaient sous la pierre d'un gros rocher. Il n'était pas juste derrière le rocher comme Levy l'avait pensé, mais carrément dessous. Mais il était encore conscient, et la jeune fille frissonna en pensant à la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Levy...  
\- Oui, je suis là, je suis là.  
\- Ta robe...  
\- Elle me gênait, lui répondit Levy en rougissant et en cachant ses genoux nus.  
\- T'est blessée...

Intriguée, Levy porta son regard sur son genou qui la faisait souffrir. Il était en sang. Ça piquait un peu, mais s'était beaucoup moins grave que ce qu'avait Gajeel. Celui-ci commençait à fermer dangereusement longtemps les yeux. S'il s'endormait maintenant, il allait mourir. Paniquée, Levy le secoua un peu, se qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et valu à la bleue un regard noir.

\- Faut pas que tu t'endormes ! Surtout, ne t'endors pas, tu m'a comprit ? Ne dors pas !  
\- J'ai sommeil... Levy... C-Crevette...

Crevette ? Ce surnom ramena Levy des années en arrières. Automne 1863. Levy était encore une enfant d'à peine 7 ans quand elle et ses amis avaient décidé de jouer à cachecache. La partie avait duré quelques heures, jusqu'à la nuit, puis tout le monde était rentré chez sois. Tout le monde, sauf Levy. Elle s'était tellement bien cachée, dans un enclot pour lapin, que tout el monde avait supposé qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Lorsque la nuit était tombée, elle s'était mise à pleurer. C'est comme ça que Gajeel l'avais trouvée. Il n'était pas partit comme les autres car il l'avait vu, ou plutôt ne l'avait pas vu rentrer chez elle. Il lui avait alors tendu la main en souriant et en lui disant « T'est vraiment une crevette pour t'être glissée là dedans ! » Oui, et ce surnom l'avais suivit un moment, jusqu'à la mort de son père en fait. Crevette. Oui, c'était elle. Mais la crevette allait se battre pour sauver son ami.

Elle le gifla.

Il fut tellement étonné que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

\- Crevette ?!  
\- Ne meurs pas ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?! J'ai pas fait tout se chemin, pas déchiré ma robe et bousiller mon genou pour te voir crever sous mes yeux ! Alors pour tout l'amour de dieu, je t'interdis de dormir !

Gajeel resta un instant bouche bée. Puis il eu un faible sourire et hocha faiblement la tête. Levy remarqua alors la flaque de sang qui s'écoulait de la tête du brun et la trouva bien trop large. Il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie ! Elle pensa aux tissus de sa robe qu'elle avait abandonnée en haut du rocher. Oui, cela pourrais servir. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'elle laisse Gajeel une dizaine de minute le temps de faire l'aller et le retour. Elle angoissait. Si elle le laissait, elle était sur qu'il allait mourir. Mais si elle n'arrêtait pas très vite le sang, il allait tout aussi surement y passer.

\- Gajeel écoute moi, fit-elle fébrilement, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour ta tête, surtout, tu ne bouge pas et tu ne t'endors pas. Tu a comprit ? Je serrais de retours dans dix minutes.

Le blessé approuva en hochant mollement la tête et se concentra pour rester les yeux ouverts. Levy ne perdit pas une seconde et courut vers la paroi malgré son genou douloureux. En voyant la corde, elle eu une idée et la détacha de sa taille. Elle prit l'extrémité entre ses dents et se mit à grimper les dix mètres pour arriver en haut du rocher duquel elle était tombée. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Il fredonnait. Gajeel fredonnait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas Sa lui allais temps qu'il chantait, il était en vie. Arrivée en haut du rocher, elle y attacha sa corde en faisant un bon nœud, puis se laissa glisser de l'autre côté. Elle ramassa vite les lambeaux de sa robe et repartit aussi sec de l'autre côté. Grâce à la corde, elle ne mit que cinq minutes à faire le trajet qu'elle avait à faire. Seulement, quand elle revint dans la salle, le fredonnement s'était tut. Prise d'angoisse, elle courut jusqu'à Gajeel. Il était immobile, les yeux mi-clos, respirait à peine.

\- Gajeel ! Gajeel, réponds moi, tu ne doit pas dormir, tu te souviens ?

Seul un faible son de gorge lui répondit, et elle sut qu'il fallait faire vite. Elle posa la tête de Gajeel sur ses cuisses - l'heure n'était plus a la pudeur- et entoura son front de tissu qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge. Elle mit plusieurs épaisseurs et utilisa le reste pour mettre autours de ses propres mains et de son genou qui souffrait le martyr. Sitôt fait, elle secoua Gajeel encore une fois sans qu'il réagisse. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune ouvrière et elle posa son front sur le torse du jeune homme, cherchant les battements de son cœur. Il vivait. Il vivait encore, du moins. Elle décida de rester comme ça et attendit. Elle attendit longtemps, les battements du cœur de Gajeel se faisaient plus espacés. Soudain, plusieurs faisceaux de lumières éclairèrent la scène. Levy releva la tête tout en haut du rocher se dessinait les silhouettes de Jellal, Natsu et Grey. Les larmes se remirent à couler, de soulagement cette fois. Il était sauvé. Ils allaient le sortir de là ! La suite fut floue dans la mémoire de Levy. Elle se rappela qu'a eux trois, les hommes avaient réussi à soulever la pierre sous laquelle Gajeel était coincé, qu'ils les avaient remontés a la surface. Elle ne vit pas le premier rayon de jours qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de Jellal, épuisée physiquement et éprouvée moralement. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, chez elle, vêtue d'une nouvelle robe. Elle se releva dans son lit Luxus s'approcha d'elle, souriant.

\- Bon retours parmi nous, sourit-il, t'est une vraie héroïne.  
\- Luxus... Gajeel... Il va bien ? Il est où ?

Le visage de Luxus se rembrunit un peu. Sa cousine était-elle prête à affronter la vérité ?

\- Il est chez la vielle Polussyca. Levy, on est pas sur qu'il va s'en sortir...  
\- Je m'en fiche. Je dois aller là bas.

Le blond sourit. Il s'en doutait. Il appris a la bleue que toute les femmes et tout les hommes du villages s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir cette nouvelle robe qu'on lui avait lavé les cheveux, puisqu'ils étaient plein de sang, de suie et de terre. Elle l'en remercia en souriant, l'embrassa chaleureusement ainsi que Mirajane et son fils puis courut chez la sorcière, Polussyca, nommée ainsi car elle était une grande guérisseuse. Celle-ci lui ouvrit avec un air ombrageux. Sa maison était petite et sale, comme tous les autres du village néanmoins elle possédait un vrai lit avec un matelas et des draps - pas propres, mais pas excessivement sales non plus. Dans ce lit, reposait Gajeel. Il était pâle comme la mort sa respiration se voyait à peine. Ses jambes semblaient étrangement tordues.

\- Il boitera à vie, s'il survit, lui murmura la vielle guérisseuse. S'il survit. Pour l'aider à se remettre, il me faudrait des médicaments que fabrique la guérisseuse de Crocus, Grandiné, mais je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour l'acheter. J'ai demandé de l'argent a monsieur le maire il a bien voulut m'accorder dix francs. Ce n'est pas assez, et si Gajeel ne reçoit pas ce remède très vitre, il mourra.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une claque à Levy. Elle aurait peut vendre sa robe seulement elle ne possédait que cela pour se couvrir. Pourquoi le village lui avait-il offert cette robe, au lieu de payer le médicament de Gajeel ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Elle lui avait prit l'argent pour sa survie, il fallait qu'elle lui donne quelque chose en échange. Elle eu un éclair de génie. Oui. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des cheveux. Les cheveux, ça repousse, non ? Pas comme une vie. Comme réglée automatiquement, elle saisit un couteau sur l'étagère de Polussyca et se tourna vers cette dernière. Celle-ci ne recula pas. Qu'avait donc en tête cette petite ? Elle eu la réponse quand Levy saisit sa terre à la base et passa se poignard sous ses cheveux. Elle respira à fond et trancha la tresse d'un coup sec. Une cascade de cheveux bleus tomba sur le sol. Elle les ramassa et les tendit à la vieille dame. La voix un peu tremblante, elle fit :

\- Vendez-les. Cela devrait suffire.

Sans un mot, la guérisseuse saisit la chevelure de Levy et sortit de la maison. Celle-ci trouva une chaise et s'assit à côté de Gajeel. Des mèches trop courtes lui tombaient devant les yeux il lui semblait qu'un foulard aurait été de mise pour les retenir. Mais elle n'était pas mariée, elle n'avait pas le droit de porter de foulard. Et puis à présent, personne ne la demanderais en mariage. Sans se cheveux, elle n'était rien. Elle n'avait rien. Qui voudrait encore d'elle ? Elle aperçut soudain une cruche d'eau à côté d'elle. Sans grande envie, elle se pencha au dessus pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle eu un choc. Elle qui avait été si belle, il ne lui restait qu'une tignasse courte et ébouriffée. Elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de chez elle. Elle resterait une vielle fille toute sa vie. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à pleurer.  
Les cheveux de Levy rapportèrent dix francs. Plus les dix francs du maire, cela faisait vingt franc, et le médicament fut acheté. Gajeel se remettait, lentement. Le village découvrit avec stupeur le nouveau visage de Levy. Deux mois après l'incident, Gajeel pus se remettre à marcher. Mais il boitait, et ne pourrais jamais retourner à la mine. Levy se sentait coupable pour cela, alors elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour donner a Gajeel se qu'il gagnait habituellement. Celui-ci regardait avec fascination sa crevette s'activer. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, ce n'était pas rien pour une crevette. Un jour qu'elle venait le voir, il saisit une mèche bleue entre ses doigts. Levy, gênée par sa coiffure qu'elle trouvait horrible, baissa la tête.

\- T'est belle comme ça.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles ? Elle ? Belle ? Avec se truc en guise de coiffure ? Non. Mais quand elle releva les yeux sur Gajeel, elle sut qu'il était sincère.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé dans la mine, poursuivit Gajeel en marmonnant, surement aussi gêné qu'elle. Sans toi, j'aurais fini mes jours là bas. Et puis t'a sacrifié tes cheveux pour payer mon médoc. J'avoue que je me pose des questions sur toi, Crevette. T'est pas mariée. Pourtant, t'est tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver.  
\- Arrête...  
\- Tout ce que je peux rêver.

A ses mots, le bleutée releva la tête. Avait-elle vraiment entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Apparemment, oui, car Gajeel rougissait surement autant qu'elle quand il mit le genou a terre et demanda :

\- Levy, me donnera tu la permission de demander ta main à ton grand père, malgré mes deux jambes tordues et mon caractère de chien ?  
\- Oui !

Elle rit et lui sauta dessus. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles s'étaient toujours cherchées. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, quand un bruit d'applaudissement lent les fit se séparer. Makarof était là, tout sourire, sur le seuil de la porte. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, puis Gajeel lâcha Levy pour aller à la hauteur de l'ancien héro. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Monsieur, m'accorderiez-vous la main de votre petite fille ? Je ne suis pas riche, mais...  
\- Qu'importe tout cela, l'interrompit Makarof. Je me fiche que vous soyez riches, ou que vous boitiez. Aimez-vous ma petite Levy ?  
\- Ou... oui, bien sur que oui, balbutia le brun, surprit par cette question.  
\- Dans se cas, je te donne ma petite fille. Va, et surtout rends-la heureuse.

Le mariage eu lieux le 12 février, sous la neige qui tombait. Jubia, qui avait eu une petite fille nommée Anna, était présente, ainsi que Lucy qui était enceinte, tous les amis du couple, Makarof, la mère de Gajeel et toutes les autres personnes de Magnolia. Ce mariage fit sourire bien des années plus tard le boiteux et la femme épouvantail. Cette phrase faisait bien rire tout le monde, car se jours là, Levy avait l'air de tout sauf d'un épouvantail, et le boitement de Gajeel n'était pour tous que le souvenir de ce sauvetage miraculeux et hors du commun. Le foulard allait très bien à Levy, de même que le gros ventre qui annonçait un nouvel être bientôt à naitre...

FIN


End file.
